Saving Grace
by Medieval Wizard
Summary: Set in the Movie-verse. Set prior to Rent. Angel befriends a young woman who is suffering from AIDS and learns that no matter how short the time you have with someone they can change your life, and show you how much difference a little kindness can make. On Hold for now
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. The characters belong to the great Jonathan Larson. I am just borrowing them, and no infringement is intended. Maggy Andrews is my own though.

Summary: Set in the Movie-verse. Set prior to Rent. Angel befriends a young woman who is suffering from AIDS and learns that no matter how short the time you have with someone they can change your life, and show you how much difference a little kindness can make.

A/N; This story was written back in 2006. and I rediscovered it while I was cleaning my office. It was a dream I had after watching the movie a few too many times. I wanted to share. I had wondered what Angel and Mimi had done prior to meeting the Bohos, and how Angel had decided to become so selfless. This is an idea, Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. There will be more chapters to follow. -Medieval Wizard

Chapter One

It was a chilly fall day in New York City, and Maggy Andrews pulled her coat a little tighter around herself. It had taken most of her courage to get this far, and she still wasn't sure if she would actually make it to her destination. She hoped that she would, because she was tired of hiding from reality.

The Community Center came into view, and Maggy could tell that her steps had slowed considerably. She hadn't even told her own family, how could she even think about telling a random group of people that she had AIDS?

Actually, it didn't seem like that terrible of a prospect. She could vent her frustration, and if need be, she would never have to see any of these people again. Still, she paused at the door and contemplated escape.

Nobody had seen her yet, so she could slip away, and no one would be the wiser. In the back of her mind she knew that she had to do this, or she would never feel whole again for however long she had left.

The door handle was chilled but steady in her hand. She took a deep breath, walked into rundown building, and made her way hesitantly to the circle of chairs at the center of the room.

A few people waved as Maggy took the only free seat. She raised her hand haltingly in greeting, and wished that she could sink down into the metal of her chair and disappear. She was pretty sure that she must have been the last to arrive, because everyone seemed settle in. Just at that moment a man stood up and smiled.

"Welcome. I'm Paul, let's begin."

"I'm Gordon."

"Pam."

"Jeff."

"Sue."

"Hi. I'm, Angel."

This stopped Maggy in her tracks. She watched as the very attractive woman seated beside her, removed her wig, and revealed that "she" was in fact a he. This didn't bother Maggy, she came from the Villiage.

Maggy's turn had come, but her voice was caught in her throat, and she couldn't speak.

"Go ahead, Honey," Angel said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Strangely those few kind words relaxed Maggy and she was finally able to speak. "I'm Maggy."

"Welcome, Maggy," Paul said. "Now, this week I thought we would do things a little differently. I want you all to break up into groups of two and have a one on one discussion with your partner."

This made Maggy shift in her seat again. She was the newbie, and she knew that everyone already knew each other, so they probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Maggy, would you like to join me?" Angel asked quietly, but she didn't force the issue.

"I...I suppose," was Maggy's reply as she turned her chair around to face Angel.

"Where should we begin?" Angel asked. "Ooh, I know...How long have you lived in the city?"

"About four years. I came here for school, but that didn't really work out." Maggy finished and turned her attention to Angel.

"Me, I've been here my whole life," Angel said with a giggle, "and it seems that things don't get any easier."

"I was hoping that you would have something a little more comforting to say," Maggy admitted sheepishly.

"Wish I did, Sugar," Angel replied, "but after you've lived here you can live anywhere."

"I wish I could be as positive as you, Angel. My life has been hitting record lows lately." Maggy ducked her head and rubbed her hand across her forehead."

"You're still breathing aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Ha, good try," Maggy said bitterly. "For how much longer?"

"That's not the point," Angel said patting her arm. "You should be thankful for that."

"My family doesn't even know."

"So tell them."

"I don't have any friends."

"You do now."

"I'm scared."

"I'm here." Angel leaned over and pulled Maggy into a hug. She rocked the frightened girl as she sobbed into her shoulder. "Easy, Honey, it's all right." she gently rubbed Maggy's back.

Maggy caught her breath and laughed quietly. "How do I always manage to make a fool out of myself?" she asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You're not a fool, Maggy," Angel replied. " We all have to deal with what life gives us the best that we can."

Maggy didn't know quite what to say. She stayed quiet for a moment, and reflected on how the last three years of her life had played out.

She had come to New York an impetuous teenager, hoping to make a name for herself on Broadway, but that hadn't worked out so well. She had fallen in with the wrong crowd at school; which was exactly what had led to her current situation. Now she was waitressing at some no name diner, but at least she was able to pay her bills. Her life was lonely, but she knew that she would not be able to return to her former life.

"You, okay, Honey?" Angel asked concerned when Maggy hadn't spoken for a while.

"I'm fine," Maggy said. "Just slogging through some painful memories."

"It's sad that no matter how young we may be, there are still things that we regret."

Maggy sighed. "When you expect the world; that's usually when it comes crashing down around your ears."

Angel nodded. How often had that been the folly of so many people around her. Her own life had been prejudice and poverty for so many years that it just didn't matter anymore. She did things how she wanted them done, and that was what brought her happiness now.

"At least you can see it that way," she said. "Most people learn that lesson after it's too late."

"Not that I want a change of subject," Maggy said, "but shouldn't we be talking about favorite movies or something like that?"

"We could," Angel said, "but that's not what you need right now."

Maggy thought about it for a moment and realized that it was precisely true and smiled.

The Life Support meeting had come to an end before Maggy had even realized it. She had a sinking feeling, and would soon have to return to her lonely, dismal reality. At least she now had Life Support to look forward to. She gathered up her things and stood to go.

"Wait, Maggy, I'll walk with you!" Angel said grabbing her backpack and hurrying to catch up with Maggy.

"I live in Alphabet City," Maggy remarked."It's probably out of your way..."

"Not at all," Angel said. "That's my home too. Do you have anywhere to be, or would you like to stop at the Life Cafe for lunch?"

"Today is my day off, so yeah, I can." Maggy replied. "I wish I didn't have to work so much, but even though my apartment is a dive; I think I am paying too much."

"Where do you live?" Angel asked as they walked to the subway station, and boarded the train.

"Chez," Maggy replied. "I've been told that even for the Village I am paying like two hundred more than I should."

"You are," Angel confirmed. "Haven't you looked elsewhere?"

"No," Maggy admitted. "I don't like change, and have too much stuff to really be able to move on my own."

"What if we could remedy that?" Angel asked.

Maggy placed her chin in her hand and thought for a moment. Would she? Could she? She would definitely be able to save a little money each month, and probably be able to cut her hours back too. She hadn't been feeling very well lately, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Angel, you just met me. Why would you even want to do anything for me?"

"Because I want too," Angel said. "There's an empty apartment in my building, and I know that I can find some people to help you move. What do you say?"

"I will definitely think about it." Maggy said. "It's just that I almost feel guilty accepting your offer?"

I wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't meant it." Angel pointed out.

Maggy sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just shocked at how kind you're being."

They hurried through the doors of the Life Cafe, and were shown to a secluded table by the window. It was almost too warm inside after the near frigid temperatures outside. They sat in companionable silence as they decided what to order.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent. The characters belong to the great Jonathan Larson. I am just borrowing them, and no infringement is intended. Maggy Andrews is my own though.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay I was out of town. Hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for the kind reviews they really brighten my day! -Medieval Wizard

Chapter Two

Maggy had taken up Angel's offer and was now comfortably settled into her new apartment at a much cheaper price. She was now only working three days a week, and she was actually feeling much better because of it. She was also attending Life Support regularly with Angel, and life was finally looking up for a change. Angel hung out with an interesting group of people, but this was the Village, and Maggy didn't mind so much. She was currently getting ready to hang out in Angel's apartment and watch movies with her.

Maggy grabbed a few more things that she thought they might need, picked up her keys, locked her door, and headed down the hall to the stairwell. She had to climb two flights of stairs to get to Angel's place, but that was definitely preferable to walking for blocks and blocks in the snowstorm that was currently raging outside. She finally made it to Angel's door and knocked gently.

"Come in," came the reply.

Maggy stepped inside and found Angel curled up on the couch. At home, Angel rarely dressed in drag, and Maggy had soon become accustomed to both sides of her friend. It was all just a part of what made Angel, Angel.

"How are things with you?" Maggy asked with a smile. Treating the situation as if they had not seen each other in days, instead of mere hours.

"I hope this weather lets up, because I haven't been able to do any drumming today." Angel said sliding over so Maggy could sit next to her.

"I suppose that's the breaks of Winter in New York." Maggy tool Angel up on the invitation, and slid onto the couch next to her friend. "Oh, I brought you some cool stuff that I found the other day." She handed Angel a paper bag that she had been holding.

Angel opened the bag and grinned. "You were out cosmetics shopping, weren't you?" She pulled out two new bottles of nail polish, some lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush. When she was done she reached over and gave Maggy a hug. "You know, you don't seem like the type to wear makeup. You weren't wearing any the day I met you."

"I had no need and no money for it at the time." Maggy said. "It's nice to be able to buy a few things now and again. Besides, If I didn't use the makeup I am sure I would get fired as quick as anything."

"Really?" Angel asked. "Have you been to the doctor lately?" She brushed Maggy's hair away from her face. "Show me." She got up, wet a washcloth and handed it to Maggy.

"To answer your question, yes, Angel, I have been to the doctors and he says that my blood work is fine, but that the AZT isn't slowing the progression of the disease as he would hope to see." Maggy took the washcloth and gently wiped all the makeup off of her face. When she was done she turned to look at Angel.

"Oh, Honey," Angel said carefully reaching out and gently touching Maggy's face. There were dark red lesions on her forehead and temples, and the stood out starkly against her winter pale skin. "I can see why you wear the make up, but what exactly does all that garble the doctor told you, mean?"

"Basically," Maggy said taking Angel's hand. "That if I don't slow down then I won't be long for this world." She said those words with a smile, but her voice was quiet and somber.

Angel looked her in the eye. "You have your savings account, don't you?" she asked. "Quit your job and take it easy. If the money runs out you can move in with me."

"I...I...can't," Maggy stammered.

"Why, Maggy?" Angel asked exasperated. "You could give yourself a few more months, years, but you'd rather work yourself to the grave!" Angel rarely lost her temper, but she was getting rather sick of this argument with Maggy. She understood that she didn't want to be helpless, but all the money in the world would make no difference if she wasn't around to spend it.

"Angel, you know that isn't true," Maggy said wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She slipped back against the arm of the couch and shook as her body was overcome by the sobs.

Angel sat for a moment stunned. "Maggy, I'm sorry, please don't cry. I only said it, because I don't want to lose you," she said scooping Maggy up into her arms.

Maggy's sobbing slowly subsided, but it was replaced by a horrible chest wrenching cough. They had both figured that she finally had gotten over that bought of Bronchitis that she had for months, but apparently it was making one last rear of its ugly head. Angel hugged Maggy close and carefully carried her down to her own apartment. She lingered for a moment on the bed once she had gotten Maggy tucked in.

"Do you want me to call anyone, Honey?" she asked quietly.

"No," Maggy gasped between bouts of coughing. "It's not that bad, I just too worked up."

Angel nodded."If you're sure, Sugar, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, Angel," Maggy said taking her hand. You are such a good friend. I'm sorry that I ruined your evening."

"It doesn't matter," Angel replied. "There will always be time to watch movies. Will you please go into work tomorrow and quit?"

Maggy drew in a ragged breath. "If you come with me, I will."

"Deal," Angel said leaning down and kissing Maggy on the forehead, careful to avoid her sores. "Come and find me in the morning when you are ready to go, and I will help you get ready."

"What would I do without you?" Maggy asked snuggling her head into the pillow and closing her eyes.

"Don't know," Angel admitted, "but I'm glad that you let me help you out when you need it."

"I truly hope that I am never that prideful," Maggy's words were becoming heavy with sleep. "I would really hate to die alone."

"You won't," Angel whispered.

Angel walked back upstairs to her apartment after she made sure that Maggy was sound asleep. Even I'd she did everything the doctors said, they both had come to terms with the fact that Maggy had less than a year to live. She didn't want to think about it, but the images of Maggy laying helpless in a bed kept playing through her mind. She dug her keys out of her pocket, shut the door, and leaned against it. The disease would take her some day, and she just wished someone would be there for her too.

In a flash Angel had changed her clothes, applied makeup, and she was feeling more like herself and more confident. She felt like walking instead of sitting on the corner drumming, so that was what she was going to do.

It wasn't too late in the evening yet, and the snow had actually let up a bit. There were many places that she could have gone to, but she just kept circling the block. She was trying to find inspiration or solace; she didn't know which, but at least she could take comfort in the fact that Maggy had her to depend on.

Maggy woke up the next morning feeling rather ill. She took her AZT and just wanted to lay in bed, but she remembered that she had promised Angel that she would quit her job. Right at that moment it seem like such a bad idea after all. She swung her feet over the side of the bed, and had to stumble to the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Damn it! Why is this happening to me?" she sighed as she rinsed her mouth in the sink. She surveyed her reflection in the mirror and shuddered. Her skin was pale and slightly green tinged. It looked as though more lesions had appeared over night. She had once thought that she was decently attractive, but her light brown hair was dull and limp, and her eyes were sunken. She looked nothing like herself anymore.

Maggy walked over to her closet and pulled out her bright blue skirt, her lime green tights, and her blue, green, and white striped sweater. She put on her clothes, grabbed her make up bag, brush, purse, and made her way up to Angel's apartment. By the time she arrived the nausea had passed, and there was a smile on her face.

Angel had done wonders with Maggy's make up and they walked down the street to the train that would take them just blocks from where Maggy worked.

"Should I tell him the truth?" Maggy asked, "or make something up?" She had been thinking about it all morning, but she she still hadn't decided what to do.

"If he asks tell him the truth," Angel said. "Honesty usually causes less heartbreak."

Maggy nodded, but the closer they got to her work, the more intimidated she got; the feeling of dread in her stomach began to grow bigger and bigger.

The subway came to a stop and Angel took her hand. Together they walked down the street to the place that Maggy thought of as her demise. She could not believe the amount of dread that overcame her as she walked into the diner. Angel squeezed her hand, and let her walk to the podium on her own.

"Jill, is Dane busy? I need to speak with him."

"He's in his office," Jill replied. "You can head on back."

Maggy smiled at Jill and slowly walked back to Dane's office. When she looked back Angel was giving her an encouraging smile. She knocked on Dane's door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Dane called.

"Dane, it's Maggy. Can I come in? There is something I want to discuss with you."

"Come on in, Maggy," Dane replied.

Maggy opened the door and walked to Dane's desk and sat down in the chair across from him. "Dane, I came in here to tell you that I am quitting due to health reasons. I wanted to give you enough time to find a replacement, but I just can't do it any longer. I won't be in on Monday."

"What are you talking about Maggy? You're quitting because you have bronchitis?" Dane asked.

"No, not bronchitis, Dane," Maggy said quietly.

"Then, what is it, Maggy?" Dane asked getting to his feet out of irritation.

"AIDS, Dane, I have AIDS," Maggy said quickly, "and I am too sick to continue working. So good-bye." Maggy didn't give him a chance to answer because the look on his face was enough. She ran from his office and slammed the door. She didn't say a word to anyone; she just ran out into the street and collapsed on to a nearby bench.

Seeing Maggy's flight, Angel ran from the diner and slid onto the bench next to Maggy and pulled her close. "What happened in there, Maggy?"

"I told him the truth," Maggy said, "and the look in his eyes was cold enough to freeze hell."

Angel hugged her. "Welcome to a world full of prejudice and hate," she said.

Maggy laughed. Was she really that sheltered to believe that she would never fall prey to the cruelty of the world?

"Angel, I've done it again," she said. "When did I become so shallow?" She got up from the bench and stretched to work out the kinks in her spine.

"You have been raised in a world where you pretend that things like AIDS and hate don't exist."

Maggy took Angel's hand and they started walking back toward the subway. Maggy didn't say anything, but she was really glad that she could concentrate on taking care of herself and spending time with Angel. She laid her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Angel will you come with me to the clinic? I am expecting some not so good news."

"Of course, Honey. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Grace

**A/N: Okay, I'm sort of winging it here. I can't find my notebook. It's still in one of the numerous boxes that still have not been unpacked. So, I'm writing from memory. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**-Med. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Rent, never will.

Chapter Three

Maggy had done the unthinkable. She had let Angel go on her way and went to pick up her test results on her own. Angel had insisted, but the friend that she had run into was insistent that they simply had to catch up, so Maggy assured Angel she would be all right. Her hands were shaking badly, but she couldn't manage to open the plain paper in the clinic or certainly not in public. She had told Angel that she was going to be all right. That had been a lie, she wasn't.

Maggy huddled in her seat and tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible. The coughing didn't help, and she was quite certain this was how Lepers had been treated in olden days. She was shaking visibly by the time that she made it to her stop, but she was still able to make it to her apartment without completely losing it. She curled up on her bed and carefully unfolded her latest test results.

"Damn it!" Even though she had been expecting it, she could still feel the tears cascading down her cheeks. She was DYING, and there was nothing that she could do to deny it any longer. She crumpled up the cursed paper and flung it across the room. She wanted to just curl up in bed, but what would that accomplish? She dragged herself off of her bed and into the kitchen. As much as it scared her she had to call her sister, Angie.

With shaking fingers Maggy managed to dial her sister's number and waited for three rings before she picked up. "Angie, it's Maggy..."

There was a quick intake of breath on the other end of the phone line. "Oh my God, Maggy! I haven't heard from you in months!"

Maggy sighed. "I know, and I'm so sorry, Angie. Are Mom and Dad home?"

"No."

"Good. You might want to find some place to sit. I have got to be honest with you because I don't have much time left."

Angie made a choking noise. "Maggy, why would you say something like that?" She was horrified.

"Because it's the truth, Ange. I made some really poor choices when I moved here. It's caught up with me. I have AIDS, Angie, and I wanted to call you one last time while I still could."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few minutes. Then the sound of someone sliding down the wall and landing on the floor. Finally, Angie spoke. "Sorry, I didn't listen to your first command. Damn it, Maggy, how could you? I know Mom and Dad suck, but what about me?"

Maggy sighed and sat against the counter, because the cord on the phone wouldn't allow her to go any further. "Too many parties and stupid mistakes. I think that I thought because I was a college student I wouldn't be at risk. I was wrong. I am so sorry, you're the last person in the world that I wanted to fuck over."

"Well you did, and it hurts, Maggy, but you are my sister. I am flying out there. I'm bringing Mom and Dad too. You need to tell them, because they are still your parents."

Maggy shuddered. "I wish you wouldn't but I can understand. Let me know when you can get in. I miss you, Angie, and I love you."

"I'll call you soon, All right? Have a good night. I love you, Maggy."

Maggy managed to hang up the phone, but she leaned against the counter and cried. Angel came in a few minutes later and hugged her close. She had come in when Maggy hadn't heard her knock.

"Easy, Honey. What's the matter?"

Maggy sniffled. "I just called my sister. The test results are no good, Angel, and I feel horrible. She says she's coming out and bringing my parents..."

Angel dried her eyes. "At least you even get that chance, Maggy. Many people don't these days. Come on. We're going to The Life Cafe. I want you to meet Mimi."

Maggy shook her head. "I'm not good company, Angel. I think I'll stay home and lay down. I don't feel well."

Angel put her arm around Maggy's shoulders. "You're coming, because you need to get out of the house. You've been wallowing."

Maggy reluctantly agreed; Angel was probably right. Being around other people was probably all she needed. The emotion was going to her head.

"Okay, but not too late, all right?"

Maggy was quiet as they made their way to the Life Cafe. She was not feeling well, but she was determined to stick it out for Angel's benefit. They were seated at a small table. A pretty Latina who couldn't be older than Angie joined them.

"Hi, I'm Mimi. You must be, Maggy."

"I am," Maggy said coming out of her haze. "It's good to meet you, Mimi. Now, if you'll excuse me. Feel free to order, Angel."

Maggy pushed her chair back and made a dash for the toilets. It was humiliating being sick, but at least she made it. After she rinsed her mouth and contemplated what to do next Angel and Mimi rushed into the bathroom.

"Are you all right, Sugar?" Angel asked.

Maggy just stared for a moment before she stumbled forward. Mimi grabbed her before she fell.

"Angel, she's burning up."

Angel rushed over just as Maggy's world went black and she slumped against Mimi.


End file.
